Collar by SolasDivided
by claudia20100
Summary: Harry dovrebbe davvero imparare a non ficcare il naso in posti che non lo riguardano. Ma forse, questa volta, potrebbe aver finalmente trovato con esattezza quello che sta cercando.


_**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter e tutti i personaggi della saga sono di proprietà di J.K. Rowling e di chiunque ne possieda i diritti. Questa storia non ha alcun fine di lucro, nè intende infrangere alcuna legge su diritti di pubblicazione e copyright._

_ATTENZIONE: tutti i personaggi di questa storia sono immaginari e non hanno alcun legame con la realtà. Qualsiasi nome e riferimento a fatti o persone reali è da ritenersi casuale._

oOoOo

_**TITOLO:** **Collar **(Collare)_

_**AUTRICE:** Solas_Divided_

_**RATING:** **PG13**_

_**PARING:** Harry/Draco_

_**TRAMA: **Harry dovrebbe davvero imparare a non ficcare il naso in posti che non lo riguardano. Ma forse, questa volta, potrebbe aver finalmente trovato con esattezza quello che sta cercando._

_**GENERE**: Erotico, Mystery/Thriller_

_**AVVERTIMENTI**: Linguaggio, Pre-Slash_

_**LINK:** L'account dell'autore è registrato nei seguenti siti:_

_# Livejournal - comunità ( link diretto alla storia ^ slashfest. livejournal. com/240752. html ^ )_  
><em># Livejournal - personale ( . link diretto alla storia ^ solas-fics. livejournal. com77682. html ^)_

_**TRADUZIONE:** La storia è una one-shot. Ogni commento che invierete sarà tradotto e inviato all'autrice, ogni due settimane._  
><em>BUONA LETTURA!<em>

oOoOo

_Dedicata a **Slayer87**, per il suo compleanno._  
><em>Quando ho letto per la prima volta questa storia mi sei venuta in mente subito te e a quante cose avresti fato fare a Harry se tu ti fossi trovata nella posizione di Draco. Non potendo impacchettarti il Grifondoro, ecco la traduzione della storia tutta per te.<em>  
><em>Buon Compleanno e scusa il ritardo di un giorno!<em>

oOoOo

Il desiderio di non voler essere lì era tanto forte da essere quasi doloroso. Onestamente non poteva pensare a una tortura maggiore rispetto a presentarsi a Villa Malfoy, in cerca di un uomo che aveva reso la missione della sua vita evitarlo a tutti i costi. Davvero non poteva immaginare che cosa avesse pensato il suo capo nell'inviare lui, Harry Potter, alla ricerca di Draco - maledetto - Malfoy. L'uomo conosceva la loro storia, sapeva del loro odio l'uno per l'altro. Se Harry non fosse stato a conoscenza del contrario, sarebbe stato certo che l'Auror quarantenne lo stava facendo solo per vendicarsi.

Ma non aveva fatto nulla di male! Non c'era nessuna scusa per ciò. Si sentiva come una vittima innocente inviata ad Azkaban. Diavolo, a quel punto, avrebbe accolto i Dissennatori al posto di quel fato!

_Oh, smettila di lamentarti Potter, e fai il tuo lavoro! Più veloce lo porti a termine, più in fretta potrai andartene!_

Era scoraggiante che la voce nella sua testa suonasse come Malfoy.

Subito scosse via _quel_ pensiero e si concentrò sul compito a portata di mano - trovare il coraggio di bussare.

Per fortuna fu salvato da quella decisione quando la porta si spalancò e si trovò faccia a faccia con l'uomo di tutti i suoi incubi. Ma a differenza di lui, che sembrava preferire mangiare delle lumache che essere là, Malfoy stava ghignando a 32 denti, con aria divertita e compiaciuta.

"Bene, bene, bene", ronzò in quella sua ricca voce vellutata. "A cosa devo questo onore, Potter?"

"Non è stata una mia idea!" scattò, deciso a mettere allo scoperto quella parte prima che l'altro uomo si facesse un'idea sbagliata. "Preferirei non essere qui del tutto, Malfoy!"

Il veleno nella voce di Harry non fece nulla per eliminare il sorriso dal volto del biondo. Al contrario, sembrò allargarlo, come se Harry avesse appena detto qualcosa di troppo divertente.

"Il cielo non voglia che tu lo desideri", rifletté l'altro uomo, incrociando le braccia sul petto ampio e appoggiando una spalla allo stipite della porta. "Allora, di grazia, che cosa ha portato il grande Harry Potter sulla mia soglia a quest'ora della notte?"

Harry non si era reso conto fino a quel momento che erano quasi le 11 di sera e l'uomo di fronte a lui, alto, biondo e splendido, era vestito solamente con una maglietta bianca attillata, che sottolineava le linee robuste del suo petto, e pantaloni del pigiama di seta nera. Anche i suoi piedi erano nudi. Sembrava così fuori luogo, senza il suo completo Babbano. Harry non riusciva a ricordare l'ultima volta che avesse visto l'altro uomo apparire così ... informale, così ... sexy.

No! No! Quello non era certamente ciò che voleva dire! Non aveva appena pensato che Malfoy fosse sexy. Non l'aveva fatto. Era solo stress. Il capo li stava facendo lavorare un sacco di ore ... e quello era il cazzo di Malfoy delineato sotto la stoffa di raso dei suoi pantaloni?

"Qui sopra, Potter."

Il divertimento nella voce dell'altro uomo era mortificante. Harry non poteva credere di essere stato appena beccato a esaminare il pacco del suo nemico!

"Ho bisogno dei maledetti documenti sulle buste paga che ti sei portato a casa tre giorni fa e non hai mai riportato!" scattò Harry, infuriato con se stesso non solo per aver guardato, ma per essersi fatto beccare.

Draco continuò a sorridere, guardandolo attraverso ciocche argentate. I suoi occhi grigi penetranti lo inchiodarono con aria saputa, quasi costringendo Harry ad agitarsi sotto quello sguardo scrutatore.

"Li ho appena finiti", finalmente rispose, staccandosi dallo stipite della porta. "Sono nel mio ufficio."

Girò sui tacchi e scomparve dentro. Ma la porta rimase aperta in silenzioso invito.

Harry si chiese se poteva essere così audace da avventurarsi dentro. Malfoy non aveva detto che poteva, ma non aveva neanche detto che non poteva. Ma non voleva nemmeno rimanere sui gradini come un idiota.

Con apprensione, spinse la porta per aprirla di più e diede una sbirciata all'interno. La grande sala di marmo lo accolse nella penombra. L'unica luce in tutta la stanza proveniva da una sola candela, montata sulla parete accanto a uno scalone che conduceva al piano di sopra. C'erano altri due archi ai lati della scalinata, ma entrambi erano bui e poco visibili.

Con grande cautela, Harry entrò, lasciando la porta aperta dietro di lui.

Osservò che la sala sembrava molto più grande da dentro. I soffitti a volta e i pavimenti lucidi sembravano a chilometri di distanza. Si domandò brevemente perché qualcuno avesse bisogno di così tanto spazio, ma si ricordò che stava cercando di razionalizzare Malfoy, e non c'era proprio nessuna ragione. Il cretino Serpeverde era troppo arrogante e appariscente per non avere le cose più grandi di tutti. E dall'occhiata a quella mezza erezione, che prima gli rigonfiava il davanti dei pantaloni, Malfoy era grande in tutto.

Inconsciamente, Harry rabbrividì, agitandosi leggermente quando il suo cazzo si contrasse in risposta. Dovette ricordare rapidamente al suo corpo che si stava eccitando per Draco Malfoy, ed era un errore!

Tale rimprovero aiutò, ma solo leggermente.

Forse sarebbe stato meglio se avesse aspettato fuori. Chiaramente essere dentro l'enorme Villa stava creando pensieri bizzarri nella sua testa.

Certo, non era sorpreso che gli piacessero gli uomini. Lo sapeva dal quarto anno, quando non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare come fosse teso il didietro di Viktor Krum quando era stato appollaiato su una scopa. Ma Malfoy era un nuovo livello di bassezza, anche per lui. Inoltre, chi poteva sapere se l'altro uomo provava la sua stessa sensazione, o che l'avrebbe mai provata? Erano entrambi abbastanza contenti nell'essere nemici.

Scuotendo la testa, Harry stava per andarsene quando, con la coda dell'occhio, catturò un rapido scintillio di luce.

Ora, Harry era sempre stato curioso. Forse era per gli anni senza risposte alle sue domande da parte dei Dursley, o forse perché semplicemente gli piaceva il brivido dell'avventura, ma aveva una specie di talento nel ficcarsi nei guai inciampando su cose che era meglio lasciare stare.

Quello non faceva eccezione.

Ma la sua curiosità era stata solleticata. Non poteva allontanarsi, anche se avesse voluto. Invece, i suoi piedi lo stavano spingendo in avanti, spostandolo verso la fosca zona che la luce delle candele si rifiutava di sfiorare.

La porta in cui si imbatté era normale. In effetti, era quasi sospettosamente normale. Perché Malfoy avrebbe costruito il suo castello con lastre di marmi pregiati solo per costruirvi nel mezzo una semplice e brutta porta - salvo che non stesse nascondendo qualcosa? Compagno Auror o meno, Harry non si fidava del coglione biondo.

Si ritrovò la bacchetta nella sua mano prima che fosse anche solo cosciente di essersi allungato per prenderla. Aprì la bocca per sussurrare l'incantesimo sbloccante quando un'altra forza lo spinse a sporgersi e girare agilmente la maniglia.

La porta si aprì scivolando silenziosamente, rivelandogli una stanza illuminata da un milione di candele rosse. Il profumo potente di cera di candele, sudore e sesso aggredì i suoi sensi, la sua mente si appannò temporaneamente prima che riuscisse a riprendersi.

Bacchetta stretta saldamente in pugno, scivolò più in profondità nella stanza, mantenendo stretto il suo mantello intorno al corpo per evitare di strusciare contro le fiamme danzanti che lo circondavano. Il percorso, progettato per portarlo al centro di una stanza, era angusto, troppo stretto anche per una sola persona, ma riuscì a percorrerlo e si ritrovò di fronte a un grande letto a baldacchino drappeggiato di pura seta bianca e pieno di cuscini. Sul comodino accanto ad esso, c'era una grande bottiglia di lubrificante, una coppia di manette Babbane in acciaio, corde di tutte le forme e dimensioni e uno spesso anello elastico nero che sapeva essere un anello per il pene.

Che diavolo faceva Malfoy là dentro? Si chiese, ipnotizzato dagli oggetti.

Il suo sguardo vagò lontano da quell'insieme caotico di oggetti, illuminato dal lume di una candela, verso il letto,la testata di ferro battuto; verso i fini tendaggi fissati al baldacchino e infine all'oggetto circolare appoggiato in modo quasi accattivante sul cuscino più in alto.

Affascinato dalla cinghia di pelle, larga due dita, dal lucchetto e dalla chiave fissata sul retro e dall'anello con una D sul fronte, Harry non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di sporgersi e sollevarlo.

Era come il peccato puro nelle sue mani. La pelle, morbida come il burro, scivolò tra le sue dita, fino a quando furono catturate nell'anello scintillante. Il rivestimento interno in pelle scamosciata era caldo sotto il suo tocco e inutilizzato. Se il lucchetto non fosse stato allentato, come se fosse stato aperto e chiuso più volte, avrebbe pensato che la cinghia era nuova, a giudicare dalla sua rigidità. Ma l'anello con la D non aveva marchi, nessun segno di aver mai avuto una catena agganciata.

_Che peccato_, pensò, lisciando la pelle lucida con la punta del suo pollice. Dovrebbe essere indossato. Qualcosa di così bello dovrebbe essere stretto alla gola di qualcuno degno, qualcuno disposto a mostrarlo e rendere fiero il suo Maestro.

Si inumidì le labbra, improvvisamente secche, le sue dita formicolavano per l'intenzione. Gettò uno sguardo ansioso alla porta, valutando mentalmente i pro e i contro del suo desiderio disperato.

C'era una buona probabilità che potesse essere beccato. Il bisogno dentro di lui avrebbe potuto rovinarlo in tanti modi. Per quanto ne sapeva, Malfoy non era nemmeno a conoscenza che fosse gay. Ciò avrebbe potuto causare tanti momenti difficili - per lui - in ufficio. Malfoy non avrebbe resistito a prenderlo in giro a ogni occasione. Era disposto a sacrificare il suo nome e il suo orgoglio per niente di più che un momento fugace di desiderio?

Il suo sguardo cadde di nuovo sul collare. Lo fissava quasi con aria di sfida.

Quale avrebbe potuto essere il danno? Lo avrebbe indossato e tolto in pochi secondi. Malfoy non lo avrebbe mai scoperto.

Ciò fu tutto il convincimento di cui aveva bisogno. Il materiale rigido si strinse intorno al collo e scattò nella posizione corretta, adattandosi come un guanto fatto solo per lui. Il camoscio bruciò la sua pelle, raffreddata solo dall'anello con la D, che gli solleticava il solco libero sulla sua gola. Sentì l'ondata di potere abbattersi su di lui. L'ardente desiderio di soccombere, di piegarsi alla volontà di un altro, quasi gli fece cedere le ginocchia.

Sì. Quello era ciò che voleva. Quello era ciò di cui aveva bisogno. La sua stessa esistenza sembrava urlare per la forza di una mano potente che lo guidasse, per condurlo in un luogo progettato esclusivamente per il piacere e il dolore. Desiderava ardentemente essere portato alla vita da parte dell'uomo che aveva messo il collare intorno a lui.

"Sapevo che avresti trovato la strada fin qui."

Harry non sobbalzò. Poteva appena muoversi. Il minimo movimento minacciava di farlo cadere in ginocchio, e si rifiutava di sottomettersi a Malfoy.

"Sei sempre stato troppo curioso per il tuo bene", disse Malfoy, con la voce più morbida e roca che Harry avesse mai sentito.

Si avvolse su di lui come metri di seta. Rabbrividì, respirando con difficoltà.

Qualcosa, leggero come una piuma, gli sfiorò la nuca, proprio sopra il lucchetto, mantenendo il collare al suo posto. Scivolò sotto la cinghia e tirò leggermente.

Nonostante la sua determinazione a non cedere, Harry gemette lievemente per la pressione. Non riuscì neanche a chiedersi come Malfoy fosse riuscito ad arrivargli alle spalle senza che lui se ne accorgesse. Non gli importava.

"Interessante come tutto quello che dovevo fare per attirarti era una porta aperta per errore", mormorò Malfoy e, se possibile, la sua voce divenne ancora più roca. "Non credevo semplicemente che tu - essendo un Auror - avresti toccato cose che ti sono sconosciute".

Harry non disse nulla. Riusciva a malapena a pensare con il tremore delle sue membra e il tuonare del suo cuore. Ce l'aveva così duro tra le gambe, pulsava con così tanta forza, che era certo che si sarebbe messo in imbarazzo subito se Malfoy lo avesse toccato di nuovo.

"C'è una storia dietro a questo collare, Potter, la vuoi sentire?"

Non voleva una maledetta storia! Voleva che il biondo lo spingesse in ginocchio e forzasse il suo cazzo in bocca. Voleva che quelle lunghe dita pallide afferrassero i suoi capelli, tirandolo e guidandolo su tutto il suo membro duro. Dannazione ... voleva assaggiare l'altro uomo mentre schizzava il suo sperma in fondo alla gola di Harry.

Ma Malfoy stava parlando ancora una volta, spostandosi fino a quando si trovò di fronte a lui, in modo che Harry non avesse nessun altro posto dove guardare ad eccezione di quegli insondabili occhi d'argento.

"Il lucchetto e l'anello sono stati forgiati con il metallo dei Goblin, il tipo di metallo più impenetrabile e robusto sulla faccia del pianeta. Nessun incantesimo, formula magica, pozione o forza potrà mai strapparlo dal tuo corpo, salvo che la tua testa sia rimossa per prima. Speravo di sedurti nel portarlo, ma vedo che sei ansioso di indossarlo come lo sono io di vederlo su di te ... perché l'ho creato apposta per te. "

Un lungo dito affusolato si agganciò all'anello con la D e Harry fu tirato in avanti con forza, portandolo quasi faccia a faccia con l'altro uomo.

Un gemito soffocato gli sfuggì e le sue gambe si indebolirono, mandandolo a schiantarsi in ginocchio sul legno duro. Il dolore che si scatenò nelle sue membra passò inosservato. Nulla importava se non il modo in cui Malfoy non aveva ancora rilasciato l'anello, e come era ormai curvo sopra Harry, come se si preparasse per baciarlo.

Inconsciamente, Harry si inumidì le labbra, gli occhi appannati mentre si spostavano sulla carnosa e lussuriosa bocca dell'altro uomo. Un calore divampò alla bocca del suo stomaco, il che rense impossibile non sporgersi e ...

"C'è solo un modo per rimuoverlo, " ringhiò Malfoy, il suo respiro irregolare come quello Harry. "Vuoi sapere come?"

Harry non parlò. Non sapeva perché, ma non poteva. La sua lingua era incollata sul suo palato.

"Rispondimi, Potter!" urlò Malfoy, strattonandogli il colletto.

"Sì, " bisbigliò Harry, lievemente mortificato per aver ceduto al comando di Malfoy, senza un briciolo di esitazione.

Apparentemente soddisfatto, Malfoy allentò la presa sull'anello con la D, ma non si rialzò dalla sua posizione piegata. "Devi concederti a me. Sei disposto a farlo, Potter? Sei pronto a essere mio? "

Dio, sì! Non c'era nulla sulla faccia della terra che desiderasse di più.

Forse era il collare, o forse Malfoy aveva messo una maledizione su di lui, quando la sua schiena era girata, ma era pronto, disposto e in grado di fare qualunque cosa e tutto ciò che l'altro uomo avrebbe chiesto. Non perché fosse costretto, ma perché Harry voleva compiacerlo. Voleva che il biondo lo lodasse e lo premiasse. Non voleva mai più togliersi il collare.

Voleva appartenere a Malfoy ... per sempre.

"Ti piace ciò che stai osservando, Potter?" ringhiò Malfoy, con un tono di ammonimento, quando lo sguardo di Harry si abbassò verso il rigonfiamento tra le gambe dell'altro uomo.

"Sì!" gemette Harry, in pratica sbavando alla vista distante pochi centimetri.

Improvvisamente, Malfoy lo rilasciò e fece un passo indietro. La sua ritirata fu come una lancia di ghiaccio nel petto. In realtà Harry sentì la perdita dritta fino alla sua stessa anima. La paura e il rifiuto si fecero strada in lui.

Doveva aver mostrato qualcosa sul suo viso, poiché dopo un secondo il dito di Malfoy si poggiò sotto il suo mento e il suo viso fu spinto verso l'altro, lasciando Harry senza scelta, se non guardare negli occhi l'altro uomo, incapace di soffocare le lacrime che gli bruciavano gli occhi.

"Io non ti respingerò, Harry, " mormorò con amore. "Ho aspettato per molto tempo e ho intenzione di tenerti."

Il suono del suo nome associato a quella confessione fece salire alle stelle il cuore di Harry. Si sentì così pieno di una gioia così intensa e vivace da non poter fermare il sorriso che si impadronì del suo viso.

Per la prima volta in dodici anni, Draco gli sorrise in risposta.

Era un sorriso da ispirare poesie. Così bello, con un sottofondo mortale di pura passione. Harry rimase momentaneamente ammutolito mentre lo fissava come una falena osserva una fiamma.

Draco si sporse di nuovo, racchiudendo tra le mani il mento di Harry e sfiorando il labbro inferiore con la punta del suo pollice. "Non potrai mai appartenere a un altro, " gli disse. "Questo collare non si aprirà a nessuno, se non a un Malfoy e solo con il mio sangue", il suo dito si agganciò di nuovo all'anello e Harry fu attirato più vicino, quasi sollevato in piedi. I loro nasi si urtarono. "Ora tu sei mio".

Harry gemette inconsciamente, il suo corpo tremante in risposta.

"Dillo!" ringhiò Draco, lo sguardo più caldo di una brace ardente.

"Tuo!" ansimò Harry, volendo ... avendo il bisogno di sentire le labbra dell'altro uomo sulle sue come il suo prossimo sorso d'aria. "Per favore, Draco ... "

Un sorriso, bruciante di pura passione, si disegnò sul bel viso di Draco. "Supplichi così bene, amore. Godrò nel fartelo fare più spesso. "

Poi lo baciò con forza, potente e selvaggio.


End file.
